Death Island : Saison I, Livre II
by jaysher
Summary: Natsu, fils d'un puissant chef d'entreprise, décide de fêter son anniversaire en compagnie de ses amis, sur l'île privé de son paternel. Néanmoins, ils apprennent qu'un tueur en série se cache sur l'îlot et que celui-ci est bien décidé à les exterminer. Très vite, les premiers problèmes surgissent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

05 H 00

**Résidence de l****'****île**

**Cuisine**

Le frigo s'ouvre et s'illumine sur les visages de Kaworu et de Roxas.

« _Vivement ce soir,_ dit le premier.

- _Ouais et compte sur moi pour en reprendre une part._

_- Vous avez besoin d__'__un coup de mains ? »_

Les deux hommes sursautent au son de cette troisième voix. Le petit ami de Shinji ferme la porte et se retourne ainsi que son camarade. Celui qui vient de leur parler n'est autre que Sora.

« _Tu nous as fait peur._

_- Je le sais mais je vais vous demander de patienter jusqu__'__à ce soir, tout comme notre ami. »_

Sora s'avance dans la pièce et s'interpose entre le frigo et les gourmands.

« _Nous patientons pendant une semaine et nous ne faisons rien de mal,_ se défend Roxas.

-_ Je le sais mais je préfère vous savoir loin de ce frigo. Au fait, vous savez que Gon va discuter avec Nowaki dans le courant de la journée ?_

_- Non,_ répond Kaworu._ De quoi veut-il discuter avec le petit ami d__'__Hiroki ?_

_- De leur couple et de ce qui s__'__y passe._

_- Tu veux dire à propos des suspicions de maltraitance ?_

_- Ouais. »_

Bizarrement, Kaworu et Roxas se sentent soulagés et c'est le second qui s'exprime.

« _Et si nos doutes ne sont pas fondés ?_

_- Pas grave, Gon aura fait son boulot. »_

Soudain, un cri provenant du salon se fait entendre. Du coup, les trois garçons s'éloignent du frigo pour savoir ce qui se passe.

**Salon**

Sangohan est assit face à la grande table du salon et sous ses yeux se trouvent son ordinateur. Si le petit ami de Trunks a hurlé, c'est parce qu'un problème vient de surgir. Le trio arrive dans la salle et c'est Kaworu qui s'approche de lui, inquiet.

« _Que se passe-t-il Sangohan ?_

_- Je n__'__ai plus internet._

_- Quoi ? »_

L'homme de Shinji attrape l'appareil du brun et fait plusieurs manipulations pour vérifier ses dires. Quelques secondes plus tard, le verdict est irréfutable.

« _Comment se fait-il que ton ordinateur ne puisse se connecter sur internet ?_

_- Je n__'__en sais rien du tout. »_

Kaworu se tourne alors vers le couple d'amoureux.

« _Vos portables captent ? »_

Roxas sort son téléphone de l'une des poches de son pantalon et regarde l'écran.

« _Non pour ma part._

_- Et toi Sora ? »_ Demande Kaworu.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges exécute des gestes identiques à son homme et donne aussitôt sa réponse.

« _Moi non plus._

_- Mince !_

_- Et tu crois que les autres s__'__en sont rendus compte eux aussi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. »_

A ce moment, des pas se font entendre dans l'escalier qui conduit à l'étage des chambres. Celui qui est en train de descendre n'est autre que Keigo. Le trio n'attend pas qu'il pose un pied sur le sol que l'homme est assailli d'une question.

« _Dis-nous Keigo ? »_

Lui demande Sora. Le blond arrête de descendre les marches et tourne son visage vers celui du petit ami de Roxas.

« _Salut._

_- Excuse-moi si j__'__ai oublié de te dire bonjour mais nous avons un problème. As-tu du réseau sur ton portable aujourd__'__hui ?_

_- Non et tout le monde est concerné par ce problème à l__'__étage._

_- Donc, nous sommes coupés du reste de la région. »_ Conclut Kaworu.

**Etage des chambres**

**Chambres de Naruto et de Gaara**

**Salle de bains.**

Naruto se tient devant son miroir et vient de prendre sa douche. Actuellement, l'homme est occupé à coiffer ses cheveux alors que Zach est posté à l'entrée de la pièce.

« _Tu sais que tu pourrais te faire beau uniquement pour ce soir ?_ Dit le petit ami de Cloud.

- _Ouais mais j__'__aime bien me faire plaisir de temps en temps._

_- Je vois ça. »_

Zach promène son regard dans la chambre et remarque une boîte sur les draps du lit.

« _C__'__est ton cadeau pour Natsu ?_

_- Ouais et le tien, il est prêt ?_

_- Depuis le jour où je suis arrivé sur cette île._

_- En clair, il n__'__y a pas longtemps. »_

Les deux hommes rigolent de cette remarque, ignorant ce qui est en train de se tramer dans leur dos.

**Quelque part sur l****'****île**

**Repaire du Ciseleur**

Le jeune tueur sort de sa chambre et se promène dans la pièce principale de sa tanière, là où se trouve son tableau informatique. Habillé d'un simple peignoir, le garçon traverse la salle pour s'approcher d'une cafetière se trouvant sur un meuble. Tandis qu'il se sert une tasse, le visage d'Happy fait son apparition sur l'ensemble des écrans.

« _Bonjour Ciseleur. »_

Le criminel répond sans se retourner.

« _Bonjour Monsieur Happy, comment allez-vous en ce samedi matin ?_

_- Très bien mais parlons plutôt de toi. J__'__imagine que tu es excité, n__'__est-ce pas ? »_

Tranquillement, le hors-la-loi quitte la cafetière pour se diriger vers son poste de contrôle. Là, il se pose sur son siège et commence à boire son café lorsqu'il se donne la peine de répondre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

10 H 00

**Résidence de l'île**

**Salon**

Kaworu et Sora sont assis autour de la grande table de la pièce et se font face. Le problème du moment, cette absence de réseau.

« _Comment allons-nous faire si nous ne pouvons plus capter ?_ Demande le premier.

- _Je l__'__ignore complètement mais au pire, nous n__'__avons plus que deux jours à attendre. Je suis de nature patiente donc, cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça mais les autres ? »_

Deux garçons arrivent de la cuisine, il s'agit d'Hiroki et de Yuri. Ces derniers s'approchent tranquillement de la table et l'un d'entre eux tient un bouquin dans ses mains. Sora le remarque.

« _C__'__est quoi ?_

_- C__'__est un album-photo que nous avons trouvé dans le bureau,_ informe le cousin de Kurando.

- _Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose à l__'__intérieur ?_

_- Oui. »_ Termine Hiroki avant de prendre place à la droite du petit ami de Roxas.

Yuri en fait autant avec Kaworu et une fois que les deux hommes sont confortablement assis, l'album-photo est posé au centre de la table. Le japonais tourne la reliure et présente les premières images.

« _Voici une photo qui remonte à une dizaine d__'__années. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a le père de Natsu, sa mère, une servante avec son petit garçon et trois autres hommes._

_- Sûrement l__'__équipe de serviteurs sous les ordres du couple,_ dit Kaworu.

-_ Tu as vu juste. » _Lui lance Yuri, avant de tourner la seconde page. 

Sur les dix pages suivantes, les photos semblent aussi vieilles que les deux premières. Sur le onzième feuillet, les images sont plus récentes et chose curieuse, la mère de Natsu est absente.

« _Voici les photos faites après le décès de la maman de notre ami. »_

Communique Hiroki. A ce moment, Sora remarque un détail.

« _C__'__est étrange. Natsu est tenu à l__'__écart tandis que le garçon de cette servante se trouve sur les jambes du veuf. De plus, tout le monde semble heureux sauf son propre fils._

_- Il faut avouer que la perte d__'__un parent n__'__est jamais facile pour un jeune garçon,_ coupe le compagnon de Shinji.

_-_ _Je suis d__'__accord avec toi mais pourquoi tout le monde sourit ?_

_- Alors là, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. »_

**Quelque part sur l****'****île**

**Repaire du Ciseleur**

Le criminel ne discute plus avec Happy puisque ce dernier a mit fin à la communication. Toutefois, le tueur observe la scène qui se déroule actuellement dans le salon et y va de ses propres commentaires.

« _On était heureux, voilà pourquoi on souriait. La mort de la mère de Natsu était la plus belle chose qui pouvait arriver dans notre vie et ce bonheur s__'__expliquait aussi sur le fait que monsieur Happy pouvait s__'__afficher avec nous sans craindre la moindre représaille. »_

Le ciseleur se lève de son siège et songe à sa mère en s'arrêtant devant la cafetière.

« _En fait, il aurait mieux fait de divorcer de cette pouf et de se marier avec celle qui m__'__a mise au monde. »_

A la fin de cette phrase, le garçon se serre une nouvelle tasse. Lorsque la boisson est prête, l'homme en avale une première gorgée avant de lâcher une nouvelle phrase.

« _Je me demande bien pourquoi il a laissé tant d__'__indices alors qu__'__il m__'__a suggéré de faire le ménage après mon passage dans son bureau. C__'__est vraiment stupide. »_

**Résidence de l****'****île**

**Salon**

Les quatre garçons n'ont pas bougé de leur chaise et continuent leur voyage dans le passé de Natsu mais surtout, de la vie de l'île. Tout à coup, Kaworu fronce les sourcils.

« _Vous ne trouvez pas que cette servante qui est toujours auprès de Monsieur Happy ressemble à celle de la statue. »_

Les trois hommes qui sont avec lui se rendent à l'évidence. Sans demander le moindre avis à ses camarades, Hiroki prend l'album-photo avec lui et se lève de sa chaise. Ensuite, il traverse le salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Ce comportement étonne Sora.

« _Hiroki, que fais-tu ? »_

Ce dernier ne donne aucune réponse, ce qui intrigue davantage la bande d'ami. Une fois que le petit ami de Nowaki disparait de la pièce, Kaworu se met également en mouvement.

« _Allons voir ce qu__'__il fait. »_

Sora et Yuri sont d'accord et c'est à trois qu'ils quittent la pièce à leur tour.

**Bureau du père de Natsu**

Le trio retrouve Hiroki qui est posté devant la statue, le nez plongé dans l'album-photo.

« _Effectivement, c__'__est bien le servante que nous avons là,_ dit-il.

-_ Je me disais aussi mais maintenant, il faudrait savoir par quoi a été causé cette plaie qu__'__elle tente de dissimuler. »_ S'intrigue Kaworu.

De son côté, Yuri se souvient de cette séquence audio qui a été diffusé dans le poste-radio.

_« Et si la servante était la femme que nous avons entendu hier ?_

_- Dans le poste ? »_ L'interroge Sora.

En guise de réponse, le cousin de Kurando se contente d'hocher positivement de la tête.

« _Cela pourrait expliquer certaines choses mais dans ce cas, son bourreau serait__…_

_- Le petit Toshio qui serait son fils,_ poursuit Kaworu.

-_ Quelle horreur. Mourir des mains de son propre enfant,_ intervient Hiroki.

-_ Il ne faut pas être super intelligent pour se rendre compte que ce gamin a un pet au casque. »_

Lâche Yuri. Ses trois camarades sont d'accord avec lui et contemplent une nouvelle fois la statue.

**Quelque part sur l****'****île**

**Repaire du Ciseleur**

Toujours en étant debout, le tueur a entendu ce que la bande a dit sur lui.

« _Vous allez voir ce soir si je suis aussi perturbé que vous le dîtes. »_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

16 H 00

**Résidence de l'île**

**Salon**

Les garçons sont occupés à décorer la salle de plusieurs guirlandes et autres ballons, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Natsu qui aura lieu ce soir, vers vingt heures. Après plusieurs minutes d'activités, Kaworu recule en direction de la porte d'entrée, afin de se rendre compte de la progression.

« _Encore deux ou trois guirlandes et je pense que cette salle sera suffisamment décorée. »_

**Perron**

Gon est face à Nowaki qui est assit sur la plus haute marche du petit escalier que comprend le perron.

« _Bon, de quoi voulais-tu discuter Gon ?_

_- Je voulais te voir parce que je me pose des questions vis-à-vis de ton couple._

_- D'accord et de quel genre ?_

_- Tout se passe bien entre Hiroki et toi ?_

_- Ouais, je n'ai vraiment pas à me plaindre de ce côté. »_

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, Gon n'a pas l'impression que Nowaki lui dit la vérité. Du coup, le policier persiste.

« _Tu es sûr que tout va bien entre toi et ton petit ami ?_

_- Et comment mais dis-moi, pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Hiroki présente des signes de maltraitances morales voir physiques._

_- N'importe quoi ! »_

Nowaki se lève à la fin de cette phrase et tourne le dos au petit ami de Kirua. Celui-ci lui attrape l'un des poignets et lui lâche une mise en garde.

« _Dans les jours qui vont venir, je vais discuter avec Hiroki et je n'hésiterais pas à le soumettre à un examen médical. Si cette visite appuie mes doutes, prépare-toi à des poursuites de me part._

_- Aucun souci Gon mais rassure-toi d'une chose, tu ne me fais pas peur._

_- Tant mieux car tu t'imagines bien que je ne vais pas te lâcher maintenant._

_- Fais comme tu veux. »_

Et d'un mouvement brutal et rapide, Nowaki récupère son bras avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur de la maison. De son côté, Gon se retrouve seul.

« _Comment vais-je faire pour protéger Hiroki le temps qu'on retourne en ville ? »_

**Quelque part sur l'île**

**Repaire du Ciseleur.**

Le criminel qui se cache dans l'île vient d'observer la scène.

« _Rassure-toi mon petit Gon. Si tout se passe bien, c'est moi qui saura protéger Hiroki de cette menace que représente Nowaki. De plus, ce connard n'a pas été tendre avec notre ami dès son arrivée parmi vous. »_

**Résidence de l'île**

**Salon**

Kaworu voit Nowaki le dépasser mais n'y prêtes pas plus d'attention que ça. Shinji agrafe une dernière guirlande sur la grande table avant de rejoindre son petit ami. A ce moment, ce dernier gonfle ses poumons et donne un ordre à ses camarades.

« _Je pense que nous pouvons arrêter. »_

Tout le monde obéit et chacun d'entre eux prend du recul pour admirer son propre travail. Naruto, lui, s'approche du couple d'amoureux et s'adresse à celui dont les cheveux sont gris.

« _Tu es sûr que c'est suffisant ?_

_- Complètement et puis il n'y a rien de plus déplaisant qu'une salle un peu trop décorée. »_

Naruto se retourne pour faire face à la totalité du salon. Il se rend compte que cette place est de loin la meilleure et qu'il peut mieux admirer le boulot de décoration fourni dans son ensemble. Shinji s'exprime alors à son petit ami.

_« Dès qu'on rentre chez nous, je t'offrirai une meilleure place dans mon entreprise._

_- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Celle que j'ai actuellement me convient parfaitement._

_- Peut-être mais je me rends compte que tu as l'âme d'un chef et te mettre à la tête d'une équipe ne serait pas une mauvaise idée._

_- Tu ne vas pas t'attirer les foudres de plusieurs employés ? »_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

21 H 00

**Résidence de l****'****île**

**Salon**

Le dernier repas de la journée, consacré à l'anniversaire de Natsu vient de commencer. Celui-ci trône en bout de table et vient d'entamer un discours pour célébrer son année supplémentaire. Il a déjà reçu la moitié de ses cadeaux et il aura la seconde partie lors de la dégustation du gâteau. Pour le moment, tout le monde dîne tranquillement. Bien sûr, plusieurs conversations ont lieu autour de la table et Trunks regrette qu'il n'y a pas plus d'ambiance. D'ailleurs, il ne se prive pas pour le faire savoir.

« _Dîtes-moi, c__'__est ça la fameuse soirée qu__'__on aurait pas oublié ? »_

Suite à cette question, un immense froid se répand au-dessus de la table. Le garçon aux cheveux violets poursuit.

« _Je dis ça parce qu__'__en réalité, je me fais horriblement chier. »_

**Quelque part sur l****'****île**

**Repaire du ciseleur**

Le tueur est en train d'applaudir suite aux paroles de Trunks. Le criminel se tient debout, devant son tableau de contrôle.

« _Voilà ! Ça c__'__est un mec bien. Lui au moins, il a les couilles de dire ce qu__'__il pense, ce qui n__'__est pas le cas de tout le monde sur cette île. »_

Le Ciseleur reprend son assiette qui l'attendait sur l'un des bords du tableau et l'homme se repose sur son siège.

**Résidence de l****'****île**

**Salon**

L'atmosphère dans la pièce n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

« _D__'__accord, je vois ce qu__'__il me reste à faire. »_

Trunks se lève de sa chaise et s'approche de l'escalier qui mène à l'étage. Suite à ce comportement, Cloud regarde Zack.

« _Que lui arrive-t-il ?_

_- J__'__en sais rien Cloud. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Trunks revient dans la pièce et se pose à l'entrée de la salle de jeux. Dans ses mains, trois cd.

« _Bon, pour ceux qui veuillent voir à quoi ressemble un anniversaire inoubliable, je vais vous demander de me suivre. On laisse tomber ce repas délicieux et on s__'__éclate à mort. »_

Le petit ami de Sangohan tourne le dos à l'assemblée et entre dans la pièce de divertissement. Autour de la table, Roxas regarde Kaworu.

« _On fait quoi ?_

_- Sincèrement, j__'__ai bien envie de le suivre car de toute façon, nous sommes arrivés au dessert et j__'__ai bien envie de faire de la place pour le gâteau rien qu__'__en bougeant un peu. Tu en penses quoi Natsu ? »_

Celui-ci hoche positivement de la tête.

« _Dans ce cas, c__'__est vendu. »_

Kaworu est le premier à se lever de sa chaise et le fils du propriétaire le suit rapidement.

**Salle de jeux**

Trunks s'affaire devant la console et glisse un cd à l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, la totalité des garçons vivant dans la résidence entrent dans la pièce.

« _Que fais-tu? »_

Lui demande Naruto. Le petit ami de Sangohan attrape un micro qui reposait sur le meuble sur lequel trône l'écran géant et explique ses intentions.

« _Je vais vous chanter quelques chansons._

_- Tu es sérieux ?_ L'interroge Satoru.

-_ Ouais et tant pis si je suis ridicule ou que je chante comme une casserole. Au moins, j__'__ai l__'__initiative de vouloir apporter un peu de piment dans cette fête. »_

Trunks lance le cd et une musique se fait aussitôt entendre. Le garçon porte le micro à ses lèvres et s'apprête à chanter sur le titre diffusé. De son côté, Kaworu discute avec Roxas.

« _Je ne reconnais pas cette chanson,_ lui dit l'homme à la chevelure grise.

-_ Normal car Trunks est fan de chanteuses américaines. Là, je me trompe peut-être mais il me semble que c__'__est Whitney Houston. »_

Effectivement, la mélodie qui se joue dans la salle de jeux appartient à la diva. D'ailleurs, Trunks est à fond dans son rôle d'interprétation. La chanson est tellement entraînante qu'il commence à bouger.

« _I will i know__…__ »_

Braille le petit ami de Sangohan. Attentif, Satoru l'observe et est d'accord sur un détail: Trunks chante vraiment très bien.

**Quelque part sur l****'****île**

**Repaire du Ciseleur**

Le tueur en série vient d'entendre Trunks et est plié de rire sur son siège. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son sérieux.

« _Mais c__'__est une blague ? »_

Le criminel se lève de son fauteuil monté sur roulettes et pose son bras droit sur son front, comme s'il jouait une tragédie sur scène.

« _Non. Comment vais-je faire pour abattre mes lames sur cette voix d__'__exception ? Ne suis-je pas un monstre si je parviens à le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute ? Mériterais-je de vivre comme je le fais actuellement ? »_

Le Ciseleur pose son bras le long de son corps et devient raisonnable.

« _Bon, c__'__est quand que je m__'__amuse moi aussi car j__'__en ai marre de glander dans ce trou puant ? »_

**Résidence de l****'****île**

**Salle de jeux**

Trunks vient d'enchaîner sur une deuxième chanson et se laisse complètement aller. Il oublie ses amis tandis que Satoru ne perd pas une seule minute de sa prestation. Le garçon sort son téléphone portable de l'une des poches de son pantalon et souhaite contacter un ami mais il persiste un souci.

« _Putain, j__'__avais oublié qu__'__on avait plus de réseau. »_

A ce moment, Roxas s'approche du petit ami de Keigo.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas Satoru ?_

_- Et comment ! Je trouve que Trunks chante très bien et je voulais le faire entendre à l__'__un de mes amis producteurs._

_- Il est vrai que tu es en train de monter ta boîte._

_- Ouais et j__'__aurais aimé qu__'__il soit mon premier poulain._

_- Je comprends mais ton portable ne te permets pas de filmer ?_

_- Si mais sur de courtes durées._

_- Et alors ? Tu t__'__en fous car tu auras toujours le mérite de l__'__avoir repéré en premier. »_

Satoru se rend compte que Roxas a entièrement raison. Du coup, il ressort son portable, fait quelques manipulations sur le clavier numérique et concentre l'objectif de son téléphone sur Trunks. En tout cas, l'initiative du compagnon de Sangohan a de bonnes conséquences puisque Natsu danse avec Gray. D'autres couples en font autant et grâce à Trunks, le ton de la soirée s'annonce meilleur. Pendant ce temps, Zack se rapproche de Cloud.

« _Si tu comptes sur moi pour danser, tu peux toujours rêver,_ lui lance le blond.

-_ Désolé mais m__'__afficher avec toi sur une piste de danse relèverait du supplice._

_- Que veux-tu dire ?_

_- Tu me parles méchamment donc, j__'__en ferais autant désormais tant que tu ne changeras pas de comportement. Maintenant, viens avec moi dans la cuisine car j__'__ai besoin d__'__un coup de mains._

_- Pour ?_

_- Tu veux découper le gâteau dans le frigo ?_

_- Non._

_- Donc, arrête de poser des questions idiotes s__'__il te plait car je commence à me demander si je ne me suis pas en couple avec l__'__abruti du village. »_

Ces réflexions serrent le cœur de Cloud mais celui-ci ne laisse rien paraitre sur son visage. Zack ne s'attarde pas et sort déjà de la pièce pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Bizarrement, le blond le suit.

**Cuisine**

Le brun entre dans la pièce et allume le plafonnier. Ensuite, il se dirige vers le frigo et ouvre la porte. Si Zack était un homme vigilant, il aurait remarqué les teintes claires qui bougeaient de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. Ces dernières disparaissent au moment où Cloud arrive. Au lieu de donner un coup de mains à son soupirant, le blond montre une facette de sa personnalité que personne n'aurait soupçonné chez lui.

« _Pardon. »_

Zack, qui a la tête dans le frigidaire, la sort très vite après avoir entendu ce mot.

« _Quoi ? »_

Cloud baisse son visage pour dissimuler sa gêne.

« _Je viens de te demander pardon. »_

Au lieu de tomber bêtement dans les clichés que peuvent engendrer ce genre de situation, Zack veut être sûr d'une chose.

« _Tu sais pourquoi tu t__'__excuses au moins ?_

_- Ben oui. Tu as passé plusieurs mois sans la moindre activité professionnelle et maintenant que tu as un boulot, tu me consacres moins de temps. Tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même pour prouver ta valeur mais surtout, pour garder ta place. Au début, je t__'__en voulais beaucoup mais avec le recul, je ne peux rien te reprocher. Désormais, le souci dans notre couple, c__'__est moi et mon putain de caractère. Je sais que cela va me prendre du temps mais je fournirais des efforts pour changer, je te le promets. »_

Zack ne dit rien, ce qui oblige Cloud à lever la tête pour savoir ce qui se passe. Là, son petit ami sourit tendrement, ce qui énerve le blond.

« _Quoi ? »_

En guise de réponse, son compagnon s'approche et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cloud, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, s'apprête à le repousser lorsqu'il décide de se laisser faire. Après tout, ne vient-il pas de dire qu'il fournirait des efforts pour changer ? le garçon ferme ses paupières et savoure pleinement ce geste affectif.

**Quelque part sur l'île**

**Repaire du Ciseleur**

Le vingt-et-unième garçon entre dans la pièce principale de son repaire et balance son blouson sur le dossier de son siège. Ensuite, il s'installe dessus et le voilà en train de parler tout seul.

_« Si ce Cloud n__'__était pas entré dans la cuisine, je me faisais son mec._

_- Alors que tu en as pas reçu l__'__ordre ? »_

Le visage d'Happy apparait sur la totalité des écrans.


End file.
